


Baby, don't be so scared of biting.

by teratophilia (killewich)



Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [7]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Canon-Typical Behavior, Choking, Cloaca, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Dom Black Hat (Villainous), Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Genitalia, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Rough Sex, Roughness, Rutting, Sub Dr. Flug (Villainous), Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/teratophilia
Summary: " Baby, how do I say this politely? Love me harder and don't be nice, please. "
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871530
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Baby, don't be so scared of biting.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a discussion with a good pal about how possessiveness/jealousy on a monster just hits different and i'll be damned if i don't make good on that when one of my biggest kinks is heat cycles ! !
> 
> if the tags weren't a hint enough . . . well, we're finally getting somewhere with these two :^) writing this was an absolute blast and i hope n'y'all have just as much fun with it as i did <3

People didn't touch Black Hat's possessions.

Not only was this considered open war as far as the greedy Eldritch was concerned, but it was a core rule that he almost invited others to break when he wanted a nice game. It was like a good chase during a hunt; he was territorial by core nature, living among humans only strengthening it.

And as far as the predatorial demon was concerned, Dr. Flug Slys was among his possessions.

Black Hat aimed to remind him of this.

They'd been at a gala he would have preferred to be anywhere but, having already enjoyed parading around and showing off, its effects worn. He hadn't meant to split off from Flug, but had been aware he wasn't in his immediate surroundings... with so many bodies, it was a bit too muggy on the senses to immediately pinpoint the other, smoke and alcohol drenching the room.

After dipping into his powers to get a better read, he found exactly why he couldn't find his doctor; the human had been on the outskirts near one of the alcohol stations conversing with someone, drink in hand.

"S-sir, I was just being polite," he stammers out, hoping to dodge any bullets for speaking out by explaining the situation. "I l-lost sight of you and went to go stand... by myself, and then—" Flug yelps as he's grabbed by the throat, freezing up and whimpering softly, ceasing in attempting any further reasoning... and then is shoved backwards until he can feel Black Hat's desk hit his calves and lower back. His nostrils flare in attempt to fill his lungs, not daring to move past necessity.

"Sorry, _truly_ , Doctor, but you have quite a history of angering me on purpose for gain. You're done playing me the fool."

"W-with due r-respect—" He croaks as his air supply is cut off, the hand firmly fit around his neck.

Black Hat tuts softly, voice saccharine as he murmurs, "I see no respect in _lying_."

The inventor tries to stay still, tries to fight the instinct to fight back as his brain starts to scream about the lack of oxygen. He truly hadn't been this time, but he sees little hope in that getting him anywhere at this point.

Especially not with how... _possessive_ Black Hat had gotten since he'd begun having heat cycles. While at one point he had 'tested' this several times (just to be sure, just like any other experiment needing multiple readings to be proven correct), leading to rather... _jealous_ responses.

But never had the aggression been turned on him; it had always been on others. He supposed this was the karma for basking in his results of victims on the other side of the Eldritch's possessive nature when, again, he got caught still attempting experiments on Black Hat. There were plenty of warnings of this, but the punishments had always been enjoyed.

Now that Black Hat knew, he wasn't being rewarded for it anymore.

The Eldritch's form is against his, claws giving a reprieve in their hold only long enough for a gulp of air before the other passed out. Where anger used to fit his features, now he grinned.

"It seems I haven't been handling these situations _appropriately_."

Flug offers only silence, his confusion only barely visible past his eyes.

"Isn't it _obvious_? You need to be reminded who you belong to."

_Oh_.

In the time the realization hits him, he hits the surface of the desk, held there by a hand between his shoulder blades on his stomach and bent over. Black Hat's quick to grind himself into his human's ass, heaving a heated breath. He lowers himself as he gyrates forward, easily hovering near Flug's ear. He chuckles softly at the whine he's rewarded with. "I wonder how many times you've fantasized of me fucking you over my desk while sitting here listening to a briefing?" He salivates at the doctor's surprised moan, it shamefully coming out instead of a coherent response. "You're making it incredibly difficult to believe you when you're already moaning like that."

He's flush up against the warm body below himself, still thrusting hard and slow, sure to pin the smaller set of hips against the wooden edge of the desk. The Eldritch leaves Flug with the promise of, "I'll make sure you won't be able to look at this desk the same anymore," before he pulls back to straighten up again.

"O-oh _fff_ uck—" his face meets the desk, back of the head pushed down by a set of now claws as the other hand that'd been pressing him down prior moves to grab both his wrists and hold them in the small of his back.

The thrusts get more erratic, their breathing both ragged. Flug's a mess of groans and whines, hips already sore from being thrust into the edge of the desk at the roughness of Black Hat's grinding.

He's more than positive Flug's hips are going to be brilliant shades of purples, blues, and muted greens where the abuse faded after this.

He gets one last good roll of his hips in before pulling back to carelessly shred through his doctor's pants and rip them away with one hand, tendrils assisting where needed as the other keeps hands hostage. He hears a loud gasp, then something difficult to make out. Snapping his fingers, his coat is removed and hung up nearby, then the Eldritch goes about removing his own clothes in a much more slow, collected manner... he was going slow on purpose, clothing folded and sat on the desk near his human's face.

That patience crumbles however when his senses are flooded by Flug's scent; a cocktail of emotions nowhere near as intoxicating as his inventor's sweet smell of arousal rising atop it all.

Black Hat's clawed fingers bite into pale hips, pushing them back into his desk. His tendrils from before swirl around either of Flug's legs, just barely above the ankle, spreading them with a tug.

"Bl-black-Hat—!"

The Eldritch licks his lips, forked tongue flicking out to swipe up a line of drool, enjoying the view perhaps more than he cared to admit. His prehensile cock slides itself between his doctor's ass, and finds there a nice bit of friction from grinding like this. He can hear panting and needy moans spread out sporadically, his own noises almost silent in comparison. Black Hat's slit leaks eagerly, it wet and ready for being bred...

He gets an idea he acts on before even fully processing it, _need_ hijacking his brain. He uses his own juices to lubricate himself further and the other entrance he teases. It's hard to focus, but every sound Flug makes pierces through the fog, clear as day. It's what fuels his actions, makes him keep going knowing full well they both wanted this.

Black Hat slips the thin tip of his tentacle-like dick into his human, and then mirrors the action with one of his countless tendrils with his own entrance. He puffs out a heated breath, cursing softly; it took every fiber of his being to hold back before he filled both of them right on the spot. He slowly pushes more of himself into Flug, all the while fucking himself at the same time. He swears he loses vision the further in he gets simultaneously... his restraint was being tested.

He knows he's going to snap, and needed to assure his human was prepared before he did. Keen on not harming his doctor, he continues to slowly thrust in, a bit further each time with his own slickness and tapered shape with little difficulty. Once he gets a good bit in, he knows that it'd be enough; he pulls out of both holes, then slams back in each one as far as he'd gotten, just shy of the hilt.

His face goes fuzzy and he isn't sure who moaned louder. It's the last bit needed to shove him over the edge. Black Hat, usually capable of quite an impressive amount of poise during these instances, can't hold back any longer.

Flug seems to notice this, and goes from clawing at the wooden surface for purchase, lifts his arms out to grab hard onto the edge.

The Eldritch fucks both of them with no rhythm, no thrust matching the last. It's sporadic and hard, and his claws threaten to bleed Flug's hips. His moans are the loudest he's ever been, eye slipping closed as he drools, head thrown back in ecstasy. Something about that seems to only make Flug louder than usual, but it's not its usual sound and he knows just _why_.

A tendril captures Flug's wrist, a surprised noise leaving him as he's been caught jerking himself off.

" _Doctor_ ," purrs the Eldritch as he ceases in movement, all of his attention on the current situation.

That's all the warning his human needs to let go. He starts to whimper an apology, only to be caught off guard and yelping, "S- _sss_ ir!" as a tendril replaces his hand. It gives a nice few teasing strokes until Flug groans, then tightens around the base, effectively a cock ring halting his orgasm.

"You'll get off when I'm done with you," he growls.

A moan shouldn't be the response to that, but then again, this whole situation shouldn't be happening anyway; they've moved past shouldn't's by now.

Black Hat starts back up, and it doesn't take much at all to make up for lost time before he's moaning in an unsynchronized manner with his human. Having been quite close before their interruption, it doesn't take much of his quick, merciless thrusts to bring him right back. His noises pitch as he pounds into them both relentlessly, then lets go of a hip to pull his cock out of his doctor, coming both on his back and around the tendril still inside him. He sighs, moving the tendril in himself around to milk out every drop of his orgasm until he feels boneless. He heaves a breath, eye slowly opening as he pulls out.

He can hear the way Flug bites his lip to hold back any reaction, unable to move past trembling, needing to release the pressure white hot burning his insides unable to come.

He sounds smug despite the post-high lull to his tone, "Now then, who do you belong to?" 

"Y-you, Lord Black Hat, s-sir."

The Eldritch smirks, " _Good boy_. Come for me, Doctor."

He releases the tight hold, and his human only needs a few strokes, cumming hard, his knees buckling. Flug's suddenly quite appreciative of the desk as a surface to lean onto, seeming to deflate against it as he rides his orgasm out as Black Hat strokes him until it sends him to the brink of overstimulation.

"You stay at my side."

"Y-yes... sir."

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW, now we can move into the other two fics i wrote prior to this! xD i'm still wide open for prompts or requests, as i would like to see this series go on for a bit longer than the content i currently have planned.
> 
> as always, don't be strangers! i love hearing feedback or simply chatting, so feel free to hit me up here or on twitter :3 thanks for the hits ( the first couple are about to break 300 ! ! ), kudos, and bookmarks thus far, it's been a blast <3
> 
> come talk to me on twitter ( DMs open ) ! !: https://twitter.com/sapiencyLOST  
> fanmix for all of the songs used as titles / summaries for the series: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2j4zuQEtF4cg83liDKnOyc?si=hRJALIh3TAexUevcr5BfFA  
> and then here's a fanmix of songs i generally associate with the ship: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7BKVClRme4H3zwG1CT4jeU?si=on800npzR6eFZW601U3PEg


End file.
